Stick
The Magic are very important elements in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The magic sticks are objects that confer their powers to the Magical Girls . These are delivered by Administrators of the Magical Girl Site. These magic sticks can have the shape of any object, but they have a number of identifying characteristics. Each one has an Emblem that is unique to each Stick, as well as a pair of wings representing the Administrator who delivered it. They also possess a USB port that allows to connect to the Site when plugged in to a device. Rules of Use & Characteristics The rules of use of the magic sticks are explained in Mahou Shoujo Site. When anyone uses a magic stick, an Emblem appears in their eyes and in their body,becoming a Magical Girl. Each time a magic stick is used, either by the original owner or by another person, it will absorb a little of that person's life time and negative energy. Sticks vary in form and size and also on the ability they carry. According to the Administrators, whoever has the most negative energy gathered at the time of the Tempest will be able to survive. However, there is a contradiction to this, as it is impossible to gather enough negative energy without ending up dying. It is shown in Chapter 96, that when someone who uses a stick dies from a death other then the depletion of lifespan from using a stick, no changes will occur and they will die a normal human. The only way to become an administrator is to die by overusing ones stick and losing all their lifespan, they then dissipate along with their Stick into black smoke where they are persumably transported into the Site Admins Headquarters.However, it is unknown what happens if transgender girls and adult women like Kiyoharu Suirenji and Reiko Maguchi died by using the stick. It is important to note that in the former's case her lifespan has not fully drained, and in the latter case she did not consume all her lifespan, instead she was killed. Although Sticks have a basic ability by default, that is not to say that sticks cannot become more powerful. Through unknown means a Magical Girl can achieve full mastery of one's stick, thus unleashing the full potential of their signature Stick which is called the "True Extent". The overall difference in power between a mastered stick and a basic one is enormous, and a Magical Girl who has mastered its stick is potentially capable of defeating a site admin on a solo battle. For example Aya's stick was only able to teleport physical objects, but upon mastery and unlocking its "True Extent" She can now even Teleport immaterial things,she can now successfully share Memories Among several people and even share/steal lifespan from other Humans beings allowing her to extend her and her comrades Life, she also further showcased enhanced versions of her Sticks original teleportation power she can switch places with other things and even teleport the magical Abilities/attacks to other locations becoming a more formidable asset now being able to battle one on one with a site admin. Asahi, Sayuki,Rina and Sarina have also displayed having obtained complete mastery over their respective Sticks and unlocked new/enhanced abilities of the sticks. Usually, Sticks are only given to girls, as part of the King's plot to gather negative energy. The reason for this is that the King herself has become a Magical Girl. That is not to say that males are unable to use Magical Sticks, and in fact when used by them it will work as usual. However, if a male uses a Stick, the King will be physically hurt as a consequence. It is not known, however if this extends to transgender girls. List of Magic Sticks Aqui está uma lista de todos os bastões mágicos conhecidos na série Mahou Shoujo Site e Mahou Shoujo Site Sept: Magical girls with this symbol (※) have special cases, for receiving in a different way than normal or not receiving them at all, here a list in order of these special cases: *'Hyoka Nagatsuki: '''She became a magical girl by sharing the staff of Tsurara Takahashi. *'Isoko Anjou: ' She was given a stick from a different route from the Magical Girl Site, but it is unknown how exactly she got the sticks. *'Kaname Asagiri:' He became a magical girl by stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick. *'Jirou Asagiri:' He picked up Nijimi 's stick that his wife kept in the room of Kaname and used it. *'Kichiro Misumi:' He has held the stick recovered from A for the alliance with the administrator, Nana. *'Toko Arareya:' She got her stick from someone outside the administrators (A). *'Kiyoharu Suirenji:' Being a transgender girl, Administrator Hachi, recognized her as a girl and gave her a stick. *'Sarina Shizukume': Being the successor of the 'Magical Girls Hunter', the administrator Nana gave her a stick, without the need for Sarina to have an unfortunate life. *'Yuka Sumikura:' She heard a rumor about a website that gave powers to girls with an unfortunate life, with this information obtained with the magic girls website administered by Ni, but did not get her stick because the administrator was murdered before giving her stick. *'Isoko Anjou: ' She said that she has been given a stick from a different route from the Magical Girl Site. *'Tatsumi Karasuma: 'He, Ryuto, and Tsubasa received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Ryuto Saibara: 'He, Tatsumi, and Tsubasa received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Tsubasa Hisamatsu: 'He and Ryuto, Tatsumi received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Reiko Maguchi: 'She stole one of of her students' stick by looking at their lockers, hoping to destroy love letters at night, she took the stick and claimed herself as a magical girl despite being middle aged. *'Yuki Yamai: 'He took over and owned her Stick after Mikari was killed by Juushi. *'Mrs. Ringa: 'She took over her daughter Stick instead of Sayuki killed by Go. And her Genyo Ringa also uses Sayuki's stick once. Gallery ''See here: Gallery of Sticks. Trivia: * A stick's power might be related to the Magical Girl's misery, for example: *# The power of Mikari's stick, Flight, might be because she doesn't want to be on the ground, where the killing spree that claimed her parents lives happened. *# The power of Aya's stick, Teleportation, might be because she wants to escape and just go somewhere where she can be free, even just for a little amount of time. *# The power of Kiyoharu's stick, Telepathy, maybe because she wants others to feel and understand her feelings. *# The power of Tsuyuno's stick, Freeze Time, might be because she wants to stop time and prevent the future from coming, due to her fear that the serial killer who killed her family promise to someday in the future to, come and kill her. *# The power of Alice's stick, Rewind, might be because she wants to go back in time to prevent something bad that happened in her past, later revealed that she wanted to know what happened to her little sister Louis who disappeared years ago and now wants to know the exact details of her disappearance. *# The power of Kosame's stick Healing might be because of her Terminal Sickness Cancer and her obsessive need to cut herself when in stressful situations. *#Yuka Sumikura's original stick intended for her,(PET Bottle) has the power to steal the oxygen from a set location around the user, this may be a directed at the fact that she and her former friends turned bullies, were all members of their schools swimming team, thus her stick can simulate drowning. * It was revealed that all sticks do not have the same amount of lifespan decrease. As it was said that Tsuyuno's Freezing Time ability consumes a large amount of her lifespan. * The abilities of the magic sticks can be used on the Administrators. * Kichiro Misumi is the human who has the most magic sticks. He keeps them in his basement. * In Site Episode 11 of the Anime, it is shown that the admins can destroy the sticks by using their own powers. * When using 2 sticks, the right eye will turn to the emblem assigned of the first stick used. Then the left eye will have the emblem assigned of the second stick used. This was shown in Site Episode 11. *it appears that admins have different names for sticks than the magical girls as they called the panties stick “magic wear”, the necklace stick “magic ornament” and the katana “magic blade” es:Bastones Category:Terminology Category:Weapon